


Necklaces and Butterflies

by crescentbluemoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Death...but not Major, I have an outline for this I swear, Multi, Set in the Past, Sleeping Beauty AU, Struggles with mental and physical health, There are some mentions and depictions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 18:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescentbluemoon/pseuds/crescentbluemoon
Summary: 16 years ago two royal families came together to celebrate the birth of a princess. Things go terribly wrong and they're forced to do the unthinkable.Through out the years Mari Dupain has questioned why her parents gave her up to servitude. Was it really to have her pay off their debt or was it something more?Nonetheless she dreams of the day she's able to pack her bags and start a real life of her own as a seamstress, but when her family's past begins to unfold before her how will this affect her? And how will a certain green eyed, golden haired prince play into this equation?





	1. Prologue

    Once there were two neighboring kingdoms ruled by two very different families. The Dupain-Cheng kingdom was ruled by a much loved king named Tom and his queen, Sabine. They were kind in every way a ruler could possibly be, after all Tom had only been a baker when he married the princess. They treated their people with kindness and love, making every citizen feel safe and watched over.

  
    The kingdom next door was ruled by a man named Gabriel Agreste and his queen, Emilie. Emilie was the kingdom’s warmth. It was as if she brought summer to the land, Gabriel was colder than his wife, but had a glow nonetheless. Emilie was a waitress at a bar when she married the only child of the Agreste kingdom.

  
\------------------------------------------------------

  
    Years later the Dupain-Cheng’s welcomed a princess to the world, they named her Marinette. The whole kingdom rejoiced, a grand feast was held at the palace in celebration of the birth. Everyone was invited, including the neighboring king, queen, and newborn prince. Two fairies were invited as well, Tikki, the fairy of creation, and Plagg, the fairy of destruction. Tom and Sabine had been wary of inviting Plagg, but as to not offend him, they ignored the thought. However, they did neglect to invite the most powerful sorcerer of the land, Papillon.

  
    Papillon was aware of the young princess’ birth and sought this the perfect time to show everyone that he was not a force to be reckoned with.

  
    All the while Gabriel saw this as a glorious opportunity. Gabriel had wanted to unite the two kingdoms for a while and the birth of the princess was a perfect way to do it, his son, Prince Adrien would marry Marinette when she turned 16, that was if the Dupain-Chengs agreed.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------

  
    Festivities were underway and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves quite a bit. Marinette’s big smile was infectious and never left the princess’ face. Queen Sabine looked radiant for someone who gave birth only a few days prior. She was dressed in a lilac colored gown with with a lace trim. Her crown was gold with sapphires imbedded into it.

  
    The king was dressed in a traditional blue suit with an orange sash. His mustache was well groomed, upon his head was a large crown as well. His being gold with emeralds. Tom was in no way a small man but, despite his size he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Love radiated off of the couple and newborn child. The Agrestes could feel it as they approached them.

  
    “Your Highness’. We are honored to be invited to attend this tremendous occasion.” Gabriel bowed, followed by Emilie carrying the young prince. Tom let out a deep chuckle.

  
    “The pleasure is ours, Gabriel. Now, come. Rise! Are we not equals?” Sabine put a hand on her husband’s shoulder.

  
    “We do wish we could have made it to Adrien’s celebration, but as you know I couldn’t travel because of my condition.” Emilie smiled at the queen.

  
    “No worries, dear. All that matters is that both of our bundles of joy are here now, together at last.” The two women shared a knowing glance at their children. Gabriel cleared his throat.

  
    “Indeed, but right now, may I have a word with you Tom?” The bulky man clapped Gabriel gently on the shoulder.

  
    “Of course. Although we should make it quick, there are festivities to be getting to.”

  
    “Quite.” As the two kings walked away Emilie and Sabine stayed with their children. Adrien had become a bit restless and started to squirm around in his mother’s grasp. She laughed.

  
    “Would you like to see the princess, Adrien?” Wide green eyes peered up at her in wonder. Emilie walked up to the white clothed bassinet. There lay the three day old princess with big bluebell eyes and a tuft of hair so black, it looked blue. She was dressed in a white baby gown with frills and lace all over it.

  
    “Say hello, Marinette.” Sabine cooed.

    “This is Queen Emilie Agreste and her son Prince Adrien, who’s not much older than you.” The women smiled as Adrien and Marinette’s eyes met. At that moment a shift in the air was felt and all of the candles lighting up the ballroom went out.Tom and Gabriel came quick walking up to their wives.

  
    “Oh my, what is going on, dear?” Emilie asked Gabriel. All of the royal guards had their swords drawn. A cloud of purple and black smoke rose from the floor. After clearing, a man clad in a cloak concealing his face appeared in its place.

  
    “My, my. What a pity. This really was a nice party, so full of light and love, how touching. Now, all of this glow over what? The birth of a princess. Ah, I see Tikki and Plagg are here as well.” Plagg growled and Tikki gave him a cold glare.

  
    “State your business Papillon and leave. This is no place for a fight and you know that.” Tikki’s tone was bitter and saddened.

  
    “Well, I suppose I’ll make this quick then. Your Highness’, the young princess will blossom and flourish into a woman but, not without a price. On the eve of her seventeenth birthday, a small butterfly shall land a top her finger and put her into a death-like sleep, only a kiss from her true love will wake her up, that is her price. Let it be so!” As Papillon raised his hands a dark butterfly flew over to where Marinette lay.

    Tom knowing what would happen if the butterfly were to touch his daughter slashed his sword at it, only for it to phase through. It landed on the newborn’s nose and a dark energy consumed her for a moment before dissipating.

  
    “With this token of my gratitude, I bid you all farewell,” His innocent smile turned into a hannous smirk. “And, Happy 17th birthday, Princess.” He then disappeared in the same cloud that had brought him there. Marinette’s cries filled the room. Sabine was knelt by her baby, weeping.Tikki and Plagg looked at each other and then back to the king and queen.

    “Your Highness’, if we may. Plagg and I have an idea.”


	2. Chapter One(About 16 years later)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set just about 16 years after the happenings in the prologue(Note:This series contains multiple POVs(Point Of Views), the transition will always be titled.

> Mari’s POV

    Mari had no idea why Chloe was suddenly being nice to her, even if they were in public, Chloe would always insult and antagonize her. Mari was used to it by now, for as long as she could remember, she was serving the Bourgeois family. Chloe and her grew up together, much to Chloe’s disliking. So why would she out of the blue act as if they were on friendly terms? Mari huffed as she brought her ‘highness’ her tea.

  
    “Thank you, Mari. I really appreciate it.” Chloe gave one of her fake nice smiles to top it off. Mari scowled.

  
    “You’re welcome, Miss Bourgeois.” Mari curtsied to her mistress and turned to walk out of the parlor.

  
    “And where, may I ask, do you think you’re going?” Chloe questioned right before taking a sip of her tea, not even looking in Mari's direction.

  
    “I was-”

  
    “Did I dismiss you Mari?”

  
    “Ah, no Miss… you did not.”

  
    “So why did you see it appropriate to leave?”

  
    “I just thought-”

  
    “You don’t have the rights to think.”

  
    “But-” In a blink Mari was on the floor, clutching her beat red, stinging cheek, her long, curly, raven black locks hanging in her face as tears pricked her bluebell eyes.

  
    “You, servant, do not talk back to your mistress like that. If you think that I was being kind because I pitied you, you’re wrong. The prince is stopping by to have some tea with his closest friend and soon fiancé.” Chloe looked smugly down at Mari.

  
    “Miss Bourgeois, you already know that Prince Adrien is betrothed to Ladybug.”

  
    “Of course I know that, but as I’ve already told you I AM Ladybug! Now get back to your work, or else.” Chloe hissed. Mari stood and dusted herself off. Giving a curtsy to Chloe, she saw herself to the door stopping at the door frame.

  
    “Anything for you, Miss.” Mari spat. Right as she rounded the door frame, she ducked dodging a tea cup thrown at her by Chloe. Crashing, and shattering the tea cup and all of its’ contents onto the floor.

  
    “Clean that up, you clumsy fool!” Chloe yelled. Mari huffed and went to go get the cleaning supplies from the kitchen. As Mari was emerging from the kitchen with a broom, a mop, and a bucket, a not-so-distant squeal could be heard.

  
    “ADRIKINS!” Chloe’s screech was so high, Mari had no doubt that the nearby dogs could hear it. She looked up to the stairs to see a familiar blonde boy. Of course Mari recognized him, who wouldn’t recognize the prince? They made their way up stairs with Mari a little distance behind them. Chloe looked over her shoulder and gave her an evil smirk.

  
    “Please be careful of the horrid mess my clumsy maid caused. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.” She batted her eyelashes and gave him a pout.

  
    “My apologies, Lady Bourgeois, Your Highness. I will see to that this blemish gets cleaned up right away.” She curtsied to the prince and then got on her knees to begin cleaning.

  
    “Please be careful with that glass, Miss. Wouldn’t want you to get cut.” Mari’s head shot straight up, just in time to see the prince himself getting on his knees to help her. Just as he was reaching for a piece of glass, Mari gasped and put her hand on his stopping him, something she could very well get imprisoned for.

  
    “Oh no! Your Highness, please do not take any notice onto me. I am nothing but your humble servant and if you were to get hurt on my watch I couldn’t live with myself. I will take care of it, nothing to worry about, Your Highness.” Mari looked straight into his emerald eyes and smiled. He gave her a kind, cheshire-like grin in return as he rose from his knees. Mari was trying to withhold a sneer from her face, she had always hated nobles with their snooty personalities and the way they would look down upon the common folk and treat them as less than human.

  
    “Thank you, Miss… uh. Pardon me, but what is your name?”

  
    “Mari Dupain, Your Highness.” Once again she curtsied before the prince. While her hair covered her face, she frowned and rolled her eyes, but quickly put on a fake sweet smile for the prince.

  
    “Mari,” He repeated, thoughtfulness flashed through his eyes. “Thank you, Miss Dupain. I wish you well.” He bowed, causing Mari’s face to flush. This exchange,however, did not go unnoticed by Chloe.

  
    “Adrien!” She snapped. “Quit talking to that lowly scum and pay attention to the important one! ME!” Chloe scowled, while Adrien’s eyes grew wide and he quirked an eyebrow.

  
    “Lowly scum? Chlo, why would you say that?” Chloe’s face broke out into a cold sweat. She laughed nervously.

  
    “Did I say that? What I meant to say was...uh...you better start cleaning up that mess, Mari. It would be a shame if it stained and Daddy were to find out.” Mari’s breathed hitched.

  
    “Of course, Lady Chloe, it would indeed be a shame.” Mari quickly started to put the large pieces of shattered china into her apron. Her brows were furrowed with worry and fear with sweat dripping down the back of her neck.

  
    “Then don’t doutle. Come on Adrien. Let us go to the sitting room.” Adrien looked to Mari over his shoulder with concern and confusion. She was too busy trying to clean up the broken tea cup to pay Adrien any attention. Adrien turned back around as he was dragged helplessly away by Chloe.

 

                    Adrien’s POV

    As Chloe lead Adrien to the sitting room for tea, he couldn’t help but be concerned for the wellbeing of that maid. She looked no older than himself, she was an attractive young woman too. Long hair that was so black it looked blue tied into a pink bow at the end, pale porcelain skin, wide bluebell eyes with obvious asian heritage, and an off-white blouse tucked into a pink skirt with a white apron with a cherry blossom design on the corner of it. Though it wasn’t her appearance that was concerning to him, it was the fear in her eyes when Chloe had mentioned her father. Adrien’s face adorned a scowl as he was taken out of his thought by Chloe.

  
    “I am so glad you were able to come today, Adrien. You never have time for me anymore, it must be so refreshing to finally be able to spend time with people more of your status and not that monstrosity of a jester. I feel so bad for you Adrikins.” Adrien pushed the thoughts about the maid aside and looked at Chloe curiously.

  
    “You mean Nino?”

  
    “Whatever the low life’s name is.” Adrien frowned once more, which was becoming quite a common occurrence in Chloe’s presence.

  
    “Nino is my loyal friend. He’s just as good as any noble, if not better, Chloe.” She evidently found that thought amusing.

  
    “Of course he is Adrien,” She laughed. “and Mari’s not a maid, she’s actually a queen.”

  
    “Chloe, I’m serious. You need to treat people with more respect, even if they’re of a lower status.” This made her scoff.

  
    “Yeah, whatever, Adrien. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something important.” Chloe sat down on the loveseat, still clinging onto Adrien’s arm.

  
    “Which is?” Her icey blue eyes light up like a candle flame. Adrien picked up a tea cup and took a sip.

  
    “About our wedding, of course!” Adrien promptly choked on the beverage and started to cough violently. Once he recovered, he gave Chloe a horrified look that she paid no mind to.

  
    “What?!” Chloe tisked.

  
    “We have to plan our upcoming wedding, I mean, I shall not settle for anything less than perfect. I still need a dress, yellowed trimmed of course and-”

  
    “Stop. You know very well that I’m already betrothed to the Princess Marinette.” Chloe nodded.

  
    “Of course I know that, I’m the one you’re marrying.”

  
    “Pardon?”

  
    “I’m Ladybug. Or, well, Marinette.” Adrien was done with this visit and he hadn’t even been there an hour yet.

     “Okay, first off, my father knew your mother when she was pregnant with you and she wasn’t Sabine Dupain-Cheng. Second, you look nothing like Tom or Sabine, you don’t even have any asian features, you’re pure-blood french.”

    “Well, I obviously didn’t take after my parents, but that’s not that uncommon, Adrien.” He groaned.

    “Do you know what Chloe? I’m leaving. I’m sorry, I’m just spent with you right now.” Adrien pried Chloe off of him and started towards to the hallway.

   “But Adrikins!” Chloe cried out, making him cringe.

  
    “Good day, Miss Bourgeois.” He said sternly. Adrien quick walked down the hallway and looked over his shoulder to check if Chloe was following him or not. While doing so, he managed to run into something. Falling to the ground, he caught himself with his hands. Looking to what he had hit, he quickly realized the compromised situation he was stuck in. Trapped underneath him was the maid from earlier, Mari Dupain whose face was as red as a tomato. China shards has spilled all over her from the impact of the fall. Adrien suddenly became very aware that he had not made a move to get up for much too long.

    “Oh heavens! I am so sorry, Miss Dupain.I-”He stammered only to be interrupted.

    “There is no need to be sorry, Your Highness. It was completely my fault.” Adrien, for the what seemed like the twentieth time that day, frowned.

    “I-uh, No it wasn-”

    “ADRIKINS!” Adrien paled. Oh no, he thought, I need to get out of here.

    “I’m so sorry, but I-uh have to go...right now.” Adrien explained. Mari’s brow furrowed with concern as she watched him basically run to the door, with Chloe hot on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So new update! Yay! I'm updating this today instead of my Voltron fic, THAT will be updated either tomorrow or Friday. I promise things will pick up and start to make clear sense later on(hopefully next chapter), I've planned A LOT of stuff for this au(the outline is three pages long and it's a bullet point, quick-summary list) as well as a spin off. This isn't too good of a chapter and I apologize for that, I wrote the majority of it like right after the end of season one. Anyway, better things are coming! Thank you guys for all the love! I hope this will live up to the hopes of everyone and exceed expectations! See you on the next update!


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Adrien and Chloe's get together. We meet a certain red magical sweetheart. Mari develops unwanted emotions that she should just deny to save herself from the heartbreak and torment, but as the saying goes, the heart wants what it wants, but hey what does the heart know anyway? Using your head is much better(we all know how that ends up Mari), or is it?

Mari’s POV

 

Chasing Chloe and the prince was not how Mari was planning to spend her day. Of course she shouldn’t be complaining about this turn of events, her afternoons were usually much worse. Prince Adrien had a pretty good gain on Chloe, but she started picking up speed as he started to tire out. Luckily, for the prince, Mari knew a scenic route that would bring her just ahead of Prince him, so she could come to his rescue.. 

Just as he passed her, Mari reached her arm out and grabbed his wrist pulling him into the woods with her, as well as making him crash into her and them both ending up on the ground. To silence him, Mari had put her hand over the prince’s mouth. 

“ADRIKINS! Where did you go?” The watched Chloe’s feet as she ran by them on the main street. Mari kept her hand over the prince’s mouth until she was sure that Chloe was out of sight. The prince blinked up at her and suddenly she realised she had not yet released him, letting go as if his touch burned her skin, the prince stood up and offered her a hand.

“M-My sincerest apologies, y-your highness. That was very improper of me, I’m very sorry.” She bowed and screwed her eyes shut waiting for him to yell at her for the act of a peasant putting her hand on a noble, the prince no less.

“Sorry? Why on earth are you sorry? You saved me from Miss Bourgeois. I can’t thank you enough, Miss Dupain.” He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

“Oh! Well, it was no trouble at all, I know how Chloe, I MEAN Miss Bourgeois can get, but at least she didn’t call her ‘Daddy’.” Adrien gave a little snort.

“I don’t think her father could have done anything about it. Anyway, I must bid you farewell, Princess.” He gave her a cheshire cat grin that made Mari’s whole face turn bright red.

“I know now why you are called Chat Noir, it’s not for your so called bad luck, I bet you are very catlike.” 

“Oh really, now?” She laughed.

“Really. Also, I’d think I’d know if I were a princess.” He smiled and took her hand.

“But you are a princess in my eyes.” Mari’s face was officially on fire now. “Goodbye, Mlle. Dupain.” He let go of her hand.

“Goodbye, your majesty.” She curtsied and he bowed back. He smiled at her and then walked away. Once he was out of sight, Mari had a panic attack.

“Why is my heart racing?! No! no! no, I cannot fall in love with the prince, no way. He’s betrothed and I’m only a servant, not to mention he’s a noble. Come on, Mari! You’re supposed to hate nobles! What’s wrong with me?! UGH! I need to talk to Tikki, she’ll know how I can forget about him.” Mari turned and went to walk to her friend Tikki’s house. Tikki had taken care of her up to the age of five and then she was handed over to Monsieur Bourgeois, she didn’t blame Tikki, she wasn’t her kid and she was a single female living on her own, how was she supposed to support a child? Mari would always visit Tikki when she felt sad or just wanted to say hello. Tikki worked at the town pub along with Mari’s friend Alya.

After a short walk, Mari finally arrived at Tikki’s little house. She knocked gently on the door three times and then waited. After a few seconds Tikki opened the door and smiled.

“Oh Mari! I wondered if you were going to drop by this week.” Mari sighed as Tikki stepped to the side and made a motion with her hand, inviting her inside. Mari walked in and dramatically plopped face down on the couch.

“Tikki, I need your help! Something terrible has happened!” Concern grew in Tikki’s eyes.

“What do you mean by terrible, Mari? Are you hurt? Are sick? What happened?” Tikki started to rub Mari’s back in soothing circles. Mari groaned and dry sobbed.

“I think I like Prince Adrien!” She blurted out really fast. Tikki raised her eyebrow.

“And why is that horrible? The prince is a very kind young man.” Mari scoffed.

“Tikki I mean ‘like’ as in almost love! That’s the problem!” Tikki sighed.

“Mari, even that isn’t that bad.” 

“He’s betrothed!” Tikki looked like she’d wanted to say something, but she bit her lip and kept quiet. “Besides, I’m supposed to despise nobels.” That made Tikki scowl.

“Listen here Mari. Adrien didn’t ask for his title anymore then you asked to be a servant. Stop stereotyping the upper class before you get to know them, true most are snobby, but don’t act as if they’re all Chloe. Chloe and her father are the worst case scenarios and I am very sorry that I put you with them, but it was the only way to pay your parents’ debt. Also how long have you known him? How do you know it’s love?” Mari blushed.

“Well, today was the first day that I’ve actually spoken to him, before I wasn’t allowed to be around when he came over. We talked a few times and he’s actually really charming.” She’d started to play with a stray piece of her hair. Tikki crossed her arms over her chest, her long red hair was pulled up into a tight bun with a few stray pieces falling out of it. She was wearing a simple red skirt with a black top piece with off the shoulder flowing red sleeves. Her big blue eyes were staring skeptically at Mari, though she was intimidating she was no taller than Mari herself.

“Mari. That is not enough time to say you truly care for him, sure he might be suave and charming, but there is more to him that meets the eye. So before you go off and put him on a godly pedestal, think, do you really know him?” Mari looked at the ground and thought about those words.

“I suppose you are right.” Tikki smiles and lifts her chin.

“What I think you’re feeling is respect and overall admiration for him being kind to you. These feeling can often be confused with love, especially to a person who has never been in love.” Mari pouted.

“How do you know I’ve never been in love?” Tikki gave her a devilish smirk.

“Because you would have told me already. Tell me, do you feel the desire to marry him, bare his children, or even the mere thought of him makes you giddy?” Mari thought for a moment, but ultimately shook her head. Tikki gave her a small smile.

“Then, I’m afraid you are not in love. But, that doesn’t mean that you couldn’t grow to love him, once you get to know him.” Mari looked at her with a confused look.

“Are you trying to make me fall in love with a betrothed man?” Tikki laughed.

“I guess that’s not the brightest idea, is it? Oh well, now you’d best be going to see Alya, she was starting to get annoyed that you’d hadn’t visited her in a while.” 

“I know, it’s just that I prefer to visit her at work, I don’t like disrupting her and Nino’s time at home.” Tikki giggled.

“You do realise that just because she’s married, doesn’t mean that she doesn’t want you to come over her house, right?” Mari frowned.

“No, that’s not it, I just don’t want to come off as too… clingy.” Tikki nudged her with her arm with her elbow.

“Sweetie, there is no way Alya would think of  _ you _ as clingy, if anything she’s the clingy one. Go on, spend time with your friend.” Mari sighed and stood.

“I think I’ll do it tomorrow. I have to get back before Chloe or Andre notices I’m gone.” Tikki grabbed her arm to stop her.

“No! I’m taking you out tomorrow, you’d better see her today.” Mari furrowed her brows.

“Really? Why?” 

“It’s a surprise that I’m not about to spoil. You’ll just have to wait and see.” Mari chewed on her soft, rose colored bottom lip as she looked dejectedly to the near spotless floor below her.

“As truly wonderful as a day away from everything sounds, Tikki, I honestly don’t think the warden and his little princess are going to allow my absence, even for a day.” Tikki crossed her arms and cocked her hip, her white apron, covered with the remnants of off-white flour.

“I’ve already handled Andre, so don’t you worry about that, just meet me in the grove at seven o’clock sharp tomorrow morning.” Mari eyed Tikki wearily, doubt and fear hidden behind her bluebell eyes. Tikki let out a frustrated huff. “Just trust me and see her today, okay?” Mari slowly smiled and nodded. Tikki’s eyes brightened just before she released the younger one’s arm. 

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then. Have a good evening, Tikki.” She bowed her head as she went for the handle of the slightly rusted door.

“Of course, dear. Oh and do take a cookie or two on your way out, they’re fresh out of the oven and you are far too thin.” They both laughed as Mari complied with the woman’s request and headed on her way.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Adrien’s POV 

 

Adrien quick walked back to the palace with sweat creeping slowly down his neck and it wasn’t until he was safely past the gates that he let out a breath of relief. He hadn’t expected that his and Chloe’s get together would’ve ended that way, if he’d known it was, he would’ve just just stayed and practiced the piano. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate or enjoy Chloe’s company, they’d been so close when they were younger after all, but it wasn’t the same after all these years. As they grew, the more clingy and touchy she’d become, not that it really mattered to Adrien that much. What really bothered him, was how much his title mattered to her. As kids they never cared about the position of the other, they were in their own world, but now that they’re basically adults, her only concern is that of climbing the social ladder that she was already very high on. To be honest, he didn’t really blame her, most women felt that marrying a wealthy, nobleman was their only way to a successful life, even though the kingdom allowed women to work and own businesses, it was still very hard to build up one’s statis. If Chloe was the usual woman, he would’ve understood more, but with her already being a wealthy aristocrat, he found it especially confusing as to why she thought she still had to marry for statis. Shouldn’t she feel lucky, perhaps even grateful, that she doesn’t have to do that?

Adrien’s mind continued to swirl with these questions as he made his way to his chamber, not paying any mind to where he was going, eventually colliding with a firm, warm object that,inevitably, was a person for the third time that day.

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what’s wrong with me toda- Nino?” While scrambling to help the person he rammed face first into, he failed to notice, until after a few seconds after he was being given the most unamused look that anyone(except maybe his father) has ever given him, that it was in fact his best friend and palace musician, Nino Lahiffe.

“Oh no, please do finish your apology, or is being your friend not worthy of that? Or perhaps I’m the wrong sex to warrant such attention, from his highness?” Nino’s chocolaty brown eyes sparkled with amusement and mischief, unlike Adrien’s steely green glare.

“I’m so very sorry, sir, how dare I wrinkle you’re burnt mustard, colored suit and is your navy feather crooked?! Oh the nerve of I! I shall lock myself away for such injustice!” Nino hautly crossed his arms and played along.

“I would expect no less of a punishment for such rudeness to someone of my stature. I shall tell the fair Marinette that she’s to marry another for our, dear prince has committed such a crime, such ASSAULT, I am honestly so disgusted.” Adrien sat there on the floor with the back of his hand rested, dramatically against his forehead. They stayed in their respective positions for only a mere fifteen seconds before Nino snickered, which caused Adrien to break his composure as well, the end result was that of both men on the floor, laughing so hard that tears had appeared at the corner of their eyes.

“But seriously Nino,” Adrien choked out through his laughter. “Who is to blame for that hideous outfit?” Nino tapped a finger on his chin.

“Oh I do believe this was your doing, if I remember correctly.” Adrien raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Was it?” He feigned innocence.

“Ah, yes indeed it was. One of your worst tricks to date, but alas the great Chat Noir strikes again.” By this time, Adrien was back on his feet and walking in the direction that Nino was headed. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” His cheshire grin was blinding, the pure joy of just joking around with his friend was evident, but sadly all happy moments must come to an end.

“Of course you don’t.” Nino shook his head. “While I have you here, your father told me to tell you that he wants to see you by the end of the day.” Adrien’s smile dropped and he rubbed his hand against his cheek. 

“You don’t think he has any news about her, do you?” Adrien looked to his friend with large hopeful green eyes. In Adrien’s disheveled blue vest a top his wrinkled, white button up that was partly tucked into his black slacks, whose cuffs were also partly tucked into his velvety brown boots, he looked almost fragile, like a small kitten left out in the rain and denied shelter.

“I honestly have no clue, except he sounded more cold than usual. I’m sorry.” Adrien sighed.

“This is not what I needed after a day like today.” Nino looked at Adrien, puzzled.

“Was it seriously that bad?” Adrien slowly nodded.

“It’s been getting worse the more we age, ever since her mother died…” Adrien’s voice trailed off. He knew what it was like to lose a mother, his had died when he was ten years old and there wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t miss her, most of her portraits were taken down from the walls, but some remained, like a ghostly shadow throughout the main hallways. With his mother’s death, his father became a mere shell of his former self and became an overall cold and unsettling person. Though things in his life changed for the worse, he still tried to remain positive and happy, after all he wouldn’t be in this position forever, soon he would find the contentedness he’d been longing for. 

Chloe was the opposite though. She became bitter and shallow with her mother’s passing, denying the effect it had on her mental health. Slowly she descended into despair and made everyone’s lives around her miserable, like that kind maid of her’s, many others including her staff too and probably even her own father as well. He didn’t understand how he could end up a fairly decent person(in his opinion at least), while she turned into something horrid.

“I get it.” Nino looked ahead as they walked into the open courtyard. “It’s rough. At least Alya and I have each other and our families with us. Some aren’t so lucky. We aren’t as wealthy as, say, you or Chloe, but at least we have that and soon you will too.” Nino smiled at Adrien.

“You think so?”

“If Marinette is any sort of decent human being, she’d be lucky to have you.” Adrien sighed with a dreamy look in his eye. His left thumb traced the edge of the silver ring on his right, middle finger in thought.

“She must be amazing, to go through this and come back from it all.” Nino placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Just, please to get your hopes too high. No one knows really what to expect from her. I just don’t want you to be let down if she isn’t completely to your expectations.” Adrien waved him off. His eyes a sudden vibrant green and distant.

“Nah, I know she’s great.” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“How so?”

“Because...I haven’t even met her yet and she’s already my hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This chapter is LONG overdue, I've been packed with school work and I feel like I haven't had enough time to really breath, but summer is almost here so hopefully more updates and perhaps even art, if I can find my old references or design some new outfits and such. Anyway, I actually was becoming disconnected from this fic(though I "just started it" I've actually had this idea for years), but while writing this chapter, I found my old passion for the idea because I believe I can do great things with this if I play my cards and opportunities right, it can live up to it's full potential. Well, I'll see you guys on the next update! Thank you for all the patience and support! It really means a lot to me, I love you guys! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been a fan of MLB since the beginning and have had this au for the longest time, Justin sitting in my Google Drive so I thought I'd share what I have and perhaps continue it? I also have a bunch of art for this au that I did a while ago, I'll find those and post them on my Tumblr. So look out for those!
> 
> This au was inspired by a Cinderella au that I saw what feels like forever ago, sadly I can't remember who created the lovely au, but they did do comics and some fics(I believe) if you have any idea what I'm talking about please comment who you think it is and I'll check them out to make sure and fix with proper credit(even though technically this is my au, but I got the servant idea and stuff from them, they also inspired me to do this so I'd love to give them the recognition they deserve). 
> 
> Thank you all for reading! See you soon!
> 
> Tumblr: crescent-blue-moon  
> Wattpad: CrescentBlueMoon


End file.
